Respuesta (oneshot)
by Miu26
Summary: A veces una pregunta puede derivar a una respuesta que no esperábamos pero que ansiábamos. (Levihan)


**Pov Hanji**

La reunión de de aquella mañana no fue tan larga como esperaba pero hay buenos resultados desde que Eren tomo esa formula de titan acorazado hay posibilidades de grandes avances.  
Me hacia muy feliz aquello.

-Oi Oi cuatro ojos de mierda.-  
-Eh? Oh Levi ¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿ Qué se te ofrece?.-  
-Deberías descansar.-  
-Oh pero debo seguir con mis investigaciones esto cada vez se vuelve más prometedor.- Dije con brillo en mis ojos.  
-Idiota hace menos de dos semanas recibiste una herida.-  
-Oh cierto, no es problema enano.- conteste despreocupada.  
El enano rápidamente se acerco y me tomo del cuello de mi camisa.  
-Dije que debes descansar cuatro ojos de mierda.-  
-Pero que carácter tienes,no tienes que preocuparte así.- Rápidamente me soltó.  
-Tch, solo es un consejo.-  
-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse.-  
-Mierda,cuatro ojos vete a descansar.-  
-Oye Levi, desde el ataque a Ross Reid has estado algo distinto.-  
-¿Pero que mierdas hablas?.-  
-Em no lo sé...pero algo me dice que en ese lapso de tiempo sucedió algo significante...-  
-Oi Oi cállate, estar metida en estas cosas te ha dejado más idiota.-  
-Ya veo, ya veo no confías en mi...muy bien que se puede hacer.-  
Baje mi rostro mientras tomaba los papeles que se encontraban aun en la sala de reuniones y me dispuse a marcharme.  
\- Estoy bien, no deberías sacar conclusiones erróneas por tu cuenta.-  
-Esta bien Levi, si tu no confías en mi,lo entiendo.- Muy pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre pero en parte me dolía que no quisiera hablar sobre que lo acongojaba, sabia que algo significativo era.  
Las ultimas semanas lo había notado más callado,pensativo.  
-Adiós,nos vemos luego.- Sonreí falsamente, mientras desaparecía de aquella habitación.  
Pero también me preguntaba sobre mi herida en cada encuentro con él, no era algo que me importará mucho.

 **Pov Levi**

Había sido una reunión algo corta, finalmente cuando acabo todos nos estábamos marchando pero la cuatro ojos aún seguía en su lugar, quizás perdida en sus pensamientos. Me acerque lentamente a ella y comencé a llamarla.

-Oi Oi cuatro ojos de mierda.-  
-Eh? Oh Levi ¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿ Qué se te ofrece?.-  
Si esa cabeza de idiota seguro ya estaba divagando con titanes.  
-Deberías descansar.- Recomendé.  
Sabia que últimamente no había dormido debido a sus investigaciones.  
-Oh pero debo seguir con mis investigaciones esto cada vez se vuelve más prometedor.- Note ese brillo característicos en sus ojos .  
-Idiota hace menos de dos semanas recibiste una herida.- Menuda idiota,debería cuidarse más.  
-Oh cierto, no es problema enano.-  
Siempre tan despreocupada por si misma,mierda hizo que me enojara así que la tome del cuello de su camisa,ella me miraba divertida.  
-Dije que debes descansar cuatro ojos de mierda.- Remarque cada una de las palabras.

-Pero que carácter tienes,no tienes que preocuparte así.- La solté.  
-Tch, solo es un consejo.-  
No quería que tomará mi preocupación como algo...más.  
-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse.-  
-Mierda,cuatro ojos vete a descansar.- Ordené.  
Ella me miro y por un momento su semblante se endureció.  
-Oye Levi, desde el ataque a Ross Reid has estado algo distinto.-  
La mire, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella se diera cuenta?-¿Pero que mierdas hablas?.-  
-Em no lo sé...pero algo me dice que en ese lapso de tiempo sucedió algo significante...-  
Definitivamente ella buscaba una respuesta pero no quería compartirla,esto no era para compartir...la muerte de kenny había reavivado recuerdos en mi que creía olvidados y sentimientos que creía que había enfriado con el tiempo.  
-Oi Oi cállate, estar metida en estas cosas te ha dejado más idiota.-  
-Ya veo, ya veo no confías en mi...muy bien que se puede hacer.- Suspire,no era eso.  
Ella bajo su rostro y tomo sus papeles dispuesta a marcharse.  
\- Estoy bien, no deberías sacar conclusiones erróneas por tu cuenta.- Me defendí.  
No quería que pensará que no era de mi confianza pero esto,no quería hablarlo.  
-Esta bien Levi, si tu no confías en mi,lo entiendo.- Muy pocas veces me llamo por mi nombre,sabia que a ella le dolía mi falta de confianza pero en algún momento le explicaría mi actitud de estas ultimas semanas.  
¿Pero que mierdas estoy diciendo? Son temas muy personales,ya se olvidará.

-Adiós,nos vemos luego.- Se despidió dejándome con mis pensamiento.

Maldita mujer no paraba de pensar si fue correcto el no haberle contado de mi guerra interna pero tampoco entendía el porqué de querer contarle y el hecho de sentirme quizás algo...culpable. Tch creo que los últimos acontecimientos me dejaron idiota,solo debía seguir como si nada y ya.

 **Pov Hanji**

-Ahhhhh.-bostece fuertemente mientras me estiraba, creo que descanse unas 8 horas más que suficiente, ya la noche era muy notable.  
Me levante ,salí de mi habitación en busca de unas botellas de licor y sin más me dirigí hacia el laboratorio,ya podía reanudar mi investigación.  
Pero mis planes cambiaron al pasar por esa puerta,por unos momentos había olvidado que tenia un tema pendiente con el enano,apoye mi oído para detectar algún sonido y para mi mala suerte solo termine con mi cara en el suelo.  
-TCH,¿Qué haces a estas horas molestando?-  
-Oh, hola Levi, solo pasaba por aquí y...- Hable mientras me levantaba del suelo.  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Oiga vamos,no seas tan amargado. Tengo un par de botellas aquí,tomemos algo.-  
-No crees qué es muy tarde para esto-  
-No, estoy aburrida y como ya estoy aquí contigo me parece una ocasión perfecta.-

Finalmente acepto de mala gana,entre charlas cotidianas y vaso por vaso creo que ya me estaba haciendo efecto.  
-Oi,idiota creo que has bebido demasiado.-  
-No creo que tu...tu has bebido demasiado.-Reí como tonta.  
-Oi cuatro ojos creo que ya debes parar.-  
-No seas gru...enano gruñón-

 **Pov Levi**

Ya esta maldita se estaba pasando, empezó a cantar de forma extraña.  
-Ya basta, vete maldita borracha.-  
Y de repente...  
-Claro que no me iré...oye Levi¿No te caigo bien?-  
La mire molesto.-¿Qué clases de mierdas dices?-  
-No confías en mi- Lo dijo en tono triste desplomándose en mi cama.  
-Yo confió en ti...y me preocupa... yo-yo -  
No lo soporte más y me coloque arriba de ella.  
-Oi Hanji.-  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
Ella poso su cálida mano sobre mi rostro,no podía resistir,sabia que lo mio en este tiempo no había sido solo preocupación ahora lo entendía bien,si más **la bese**.  
Al principio la note tensa pero luego me correspondió con ansias.  
-Mierda, apestas a alcohol.-  
Me sonrió.-Sabes que no soy tan blanda como para caer con unas simples copitas.-  
Lentamente me senté a su lado.  
-Solo te lo voy a contar una vez.-  
Me miro confundida.  
-Hace unas semanas me encontré con la persona que me crió luego de que mi madre muriera,él solo me ayudo a sobrevivir y cuando vi que podía hacerlo solo se alejo. Cuando volví a verlo me dijo que era mi tío y me enteré que era un Ackerman...luego murió-  
Ella me miraba atentamente.  
-Hanji hay algo más...-  
-Dime Levi.-  
-Cuando fuiste herida...creí que te perdería lo que me molesto muchísimo y **parte de mi**... **moriría** .- Ella me dedico una dulce mirada y tomo delicadamente mi mano.  
-Sabia que algo humano había en ti.- Me rodeo con sus finos brazos.

 **Pov Hanji**

No me esperaba ese beso de Levi y tampoco es **como si no lo hubiera deseado nunca**...solo que creía que era imposible esa clase de acción viniendo de él.  
Esto me hacia **muy feliz** aunque en parte me sentía algo triste por lo que me contó,pero lo ayudaría a que sea feliz hasta que nos toque el momento de partir, el menos eso es lo que deseo... aunque no sé como lograrlo.  
Suspire tristemente.  
-¿Qué sucede,Hanji?-Me pregunto.  
-Yo...- Corte el abrazo y lo mire. –No sé como hacerte feliz .-  
Levi suspiro molesto y me acento un golpe en la cabeza.  
-Maldita cuatro ojos, tu me haces feliz siendo tu misma.-  
-Oye eso no era necesario.- Conteste sobandome mi cabeza.  
-Entiende, siendo simplemente tú es suficiente.-  
Me sonroje a tal punto que cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.  
-Oye enano... hace mucho deseaba que esto sucediera...pero..-Él retiro mis manos de mi rostro y me observo detenidamente.  
-Le-Levi osea qué te gusto.-  
Asintió levemente.  
-Pero qué puede gustarte de mi...soy desordenada,sucia,ruidosa,irresponsable,soy una obsesionada de los tita...- No pude hablar más,él simplemente me callo con un beso.  
-Cuatro ojos, no busques siempre los por que de las cosas, simplemente suceden y créeme que **no cambiaría estos sentimientos por ti**.-  
Lo mire sorprendida y luego me tire a sus brazos,provocando que cayéramos juntos sobre la cama.  
Le dedique una tenue sonrisa y esta vez lo bese yo despacio y dulcemente.  
Me acurruque en sus brazos feliz,su respiración era tranquila.  
-Hanji...él tiempo que nos quede **luchemos** y si salimos con vida, **mantengámonos juntos**.-  
-Levi,lo prometo, **prometo luchar hasta mi ultimo aliento**.-

Unimos nuestras manos y no falto mucho para que cayéramos en los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
